Happy Birthday Haruhi
by KiaKid
Summary: Renge takes Haruhi on a date to celebrate Haruhi's 17th birthday! What she has in store will reveal Haruhi's secret, but will that stop Renge's plans to make Haruhi her lover? Rated M for strong sexual content HaruhixRenge girlxgirl.


Happy Birthday Haruhi

Renge takes Haruhi on a date to celebrate Haruhi's 17th birthday! What she has in store will reveal Haruhi's secret, but will that stop Renge's plans to make Haruhi her lover? Rated M for strong sexual content HaruhixRenge girlxgirl.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

It was a normal day at the Ouran High School Host Club. The hosts were in their respective areas, the tea was being served and girl's laughter filled the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until an all too familiar sound came from underneath them.

The ground of the third music room started to shake and the noise of the powerful motor announced to everyone that Renge had made her entrance. Her cackling laughter that followed had brought the attention of the entire room to her intruding presence.

"It has come to my attention that a certain host will soon have a birthday! I intend to make sure that it's the most unforgettable one yet! Ah! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

With that last announcement, the powerful motor started and lowered Renge back to the bowels of Ouran High.

The patrons looked around at each other, shocked that there was nothing more to report from the lady manager of the host club.

"Birthday? Whose birthday could it be?"

"It's February! I didn't know a host had a birthday this early in the year."

"Who could it be? What does Renge have planned?"

"You think she will write about it in her blog?"

"Oh I hope so!"

The clients were talking all at once while Haruhi gently laid her cup of tea on its saucer and started getting up from her seat slowly. She was about to make an escape when Momoko caught her sleeve.

"Ne! Haruhi! Isn't your birthday this month? February 5, isn't that right?"

"Um..well, yes…but-" she answered, but couldn't finish before being swept away by the throng of girls rushing her way.

"Oh! Congratulations! I can only imagine what Renge has in store for you!"

"You're so lucky Haruhi!"

"I was hoping it was going to be you!"

The girls kept crowding around her, saying how lucky she was to have Renge treat her to a special night out.

**BANG **

**BANG**

The noise came from the sound of a hammer striking a podium that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Tamaki and the other Hosts stood around it, finally gaining the attention of their clients.

"Ladies, ladies. I'm sure the news of our Haruhi's birthday has gotten you all worked up so much that you cannot possibly think to continue today's sessions. Please, allow us to close our doors at this time so we may regroup and make plans of our own, won't you?" Tamaki said, host charm oozing from his every pour.

The girls all gave a collective sigh and agreed to leave them to their own plans. After vacating the room, the doors were shut and all eyes fell on Haruhi, who was feeling a little uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"Um..yeah, about my birthday—it's no big deal! I'm sure Renge just wants to take me out for sushi or something…"

Haruhi stopped talking when the boys started at her and said nothing.

"Um…guys? It's ok, right? Say something, your all looking really weird."

The boys looked at each other and then Kyoya spoke from his perch behind his laptop.

"Haruhi, has Renge ever announced the celebration of any one of our birthdays until now?"

Haruhi thought about this and slowly shook her head.

"No, now that you mention it, she's never celebrated any of our birthdays until now."

"Don't you find it odd that she chose your birthday to celebrate and not any of ours yet?"

"Well, kind of. I mean, I know she likes me more than any of you, but that's nothing special! I mean, we all have our regular clients. I mean, right? It's going to be ok, right?"

They all looked at each other again and sighed.

"Haruhi, she's an Otaku, and a crazy one at that. There's no telling what she has planned," Karou said.

"Yeah. Who's to say she won't try to dress you up in one of those costumes of hers and parades you around as some sort of monkey or something?" Hikaru said.

"Haru-chan! She seems kind of…scary in a way. I don't want you to get hurt,"

"I won't get hurt Huni-sempi! Look, guys, my birthday is in a few days! I'll be fine!"

"What if she finds out your really a girl? What then? I don't think she's going to like finding out her main crush is female," Hikaru said.

_Man these guys are really worried about this, _Haruhi thought.

"Ugh! Look! It won't be that big of a deal, ok? I'll make it really clear to her that I appreciate her taking me out for my birthday and I'll end the evening early before anything can get too out of hand."

"What about us, Haruhi? Why can't we come along to? Daddy wants to be there to protect his little girl!"

"Tamaki-sempi, you are not my father!"

"He does have a point Haruhi. Why not let one of us accompany you on your date with Renge?" Kyoya said, his eyes not leaving the laptop.

Haruhi crossed her arms and looked at Kyoya.

"Oh, really, and what would you get out of the deal Kyoya-sempi? More pictures of me to sell on that auction site of yours?"

"Among other things, yes."

"Ugh! I've had it! That's it! Look! None of you are to come with me on this date, if that really is what this is, got it! You are to stay as far away from us as possible! If I so much as see any of you try to follow us, I will never speak to any of you ever again!"

Haruhi grabbed her book back, turned and stormed out of the third music room, slamming the door behind her.

"I think she's really serious this time," Tamaki whimpered.

"Well what did you expect? We've never really left her alone at all since she joined the host club," Karou said.

"Maybe this time we'll leave Haru-chan to her date, ok? I don't want to never speak to her again."

"Hm"

"Ok, fine, fine. We'll leave her alone this once."

"That's awfully nice of you Hikaru. You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, Karou! It's just, maybe we should let her have her space this time for once, and that's all!"

Hikaru looked out the window, not wanting to face any of the others as he felt a blush start to stain his cheeks.

"But-but…I want to see her…"

"Tamaki, it appears that we are all in agreement to leave Haruhi alone for this one date. It would be a shame to have her never speak to any of us ever again thanks to you following her. So, I suggest you go along with the rest of us and refrain from doing anything to that affect."

Tamaki slouched more into his corner and slowly nodded his head in defeat.

"Then it is settled," Kyoya said, finally closing his laptop and getting his things.

They all nodded and started cleaning up the host area, all lost in their own thoughts.

_Just what did Renge have planned?_

February 5th landed on a Friday that year, and Haruhi soon found herself whisked away into a limousine as soon as the final bell rang out to end classes for the day.

"We are going to have so much fun, Haruhi! I just can't wait!"

"Right, about that Renge, you see I'm not much for-"

"Oh be quiet! You're so cute, Haruhi! I just can't wait to see what I have planned!"

Renge was enthusiastically gripping Haruhi's arm and went on and on about the plans for that night, but she didn't really pay attention since she was trying to keep her arm from breaking from Renge's constant pulling. She vaguely noticed that they were traveling away from the city and nearer to the ocean than anything.

They soon arrived at a lavish resort, filled with palm trees and the smell of coconut and flowers that she had no name for.

"What is this place, Renge?"

"It's my family's private hot spring. I thought it would be perfect for your birthday!"

"It is really nice and peaceful. Thank you for inviting me," Haruhi said, giving Renge her perfectly natural host smile.

"Awe! You're so perfect Haruhi! Now, come on! The hot spring awaits!" Renge said, grabbing Haruhi's arm and sprinting down the first floor corridor.

Haruhi was pushed inside a room that looked more like a suite in a hotel then a hot spring. There was a private balcony that overlooked the grounds, a small kitchenette area with a stove and refrigerator, and a door to the side that led to the master bedroom.

_This is a really nice room_, Haruhi thought, making her way to the bedroom to change into something suitable for the hot spring.

She came out of her room dressed in a t-shirt and swimming shorts, thankful they fit and didn't hug her figure too much.

"Haruhi! Good, you're ready. Let's go to the hot spring!"

Renge was dressed in a bright blue two piece that showed off her curves that were normally hidden behind her Ouran uniform.

"Wow, Renge, you look great in that swimsuit!"

"Oh stop it you flatterer. Now come on! The water's this way!"

She grabbed Haruhi's arm and led her to the spring.

The water was warm and relaxing, just the kind of thing to sooth her aching muscles. Haruhi let her eyes close and her body relax into the warm spring.

"This feels great, Renge. Thank you for bringing me here," Haruhi said, eyes still closed.

"It's my pleasure Haruhi!"

Haruhi let the water melt away her woes that she soon forgot where she was and that she was supposed to be pretending to be a guy and a host. Soon, she was talking about the guys in the host club without holding anything back.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. The guys are great, it's just that they annoy me to no end, Renge! Seeing them day after day…it gets exhausting…and they come over to my house! Ugh! It gets the point where I'm not sure if I want to punch them or just never talk to them again!"

"Oh, really? Tell me more about them Haruhi," Renge cooed, working her way behind Haruhi to massage her shoulders.

"It's just a constant with those guys. I mean, if the twins are not bugging me then Tamaki-sempi is after me with his father talk and Kyoya-sempi is in the corner doing who knows what on that laptop of his. Huni-sempi and Mori-sempi are great at keeping their distance, but Huni-sempi keeps wanting me eat cake with him and…oh…ah…that feels great, Renge…ah…"

Renge was massaging Haruhi's back and she was now rendered speechless, only uttering grunts of approval and pleasure sounds. Soon, Haruhi was so relaxed that she was almost snoozing in Renge's arms.

_He's so cute! I never knew the rest of the host club gave him such a hard time! I'm so glad this is working out so well. _Renge thought. Noticing the time, Renge had to lean Haruhi forward to get a better grip on her sleeping form.

"Haruhi, it's time to get out. If we stay in her any longer the steam will go to our heads and we could pass out."

"Hm? Oh…Oh right! Ok, let's get out, Renge," Haruhi quickly snapped back into full host mode. She disentangled herself from Renge and got out of the spring.

"Here, let me help you," Haruhi extended her arm and smiled so sweetly at the younger girl.

Renge accepted Haruhi's hand and got out. A blush started to creep up into Renge's cheeks and it had nothing to do with the hot water.

"I'll tell the cook to get dinner ready for us. Here's a few water bottles. There's also water bottles in your room. Remember to drink lots of it so you don't get dizzy. I'll let you know when to come down."

"Ok. I'll see you soon Renge."

Renge smiled and took off to the other side of the resort, bottle in her hand.

_She really is cute. Wonder if I'm starting to fall for a girl, _Haruhi thought grabbing a towel and water bottle on her way to her room.

A few hours later, Haruhi was showered and dressed in a nice shirt and trousers waiting for Renge to come down to dinner.

_She said meet her here at this time. I wonder what's taking so long,_ Haruhi thought.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Renge said.

Haruhi turned and was struck by how pretty Renge looked in her emerald summer dress with matching sandals.

"Wow, Renge. You look…stunning."

Renge couldn't hide the blush that was now apparent on her cheeks.

"Thank you. Dinner is this way," she said, shyly pointing to the hallway behind her.

"Here, let me escort you," Haruhi said, offering her arm.

Renge took it gratefully and they went off to dinner.

The meal was amazing. Haruhi tried flavors of sushi she never had before and different tastes she would never think to try. For dessert, they had a birthday cake with a '17' written on it in frosting.

"Make a wish Haruhi," Renge said, smiling.

Haruhi thought about this a little before blowing out the candles. _I have a lot of things I could wish for. _ She looked over at Renge and her smiling face. _ I wish Renge liked me for me._

With that, she blew out the candles.

"Yay!"

"Thanks for the cake, Renge that was really sweet."

"Oh my pleasure. Although, it is a shame to end the night this early, don't you think?"

Haruhi looked a little stunned, but tried to play off her unease of the situation as cool as she could.

"W-What else did you have in mind, Renge?" Haruhi said, hiding her unease with a smile.

"Well, I did reserve this entire resort for us for the night…why don't we go back to my room and get to know one another a little better?"

By now, Haruhi is almost beside herself with nervous energy. She started looking around, pulled her hand through her short hair, trying to cover her nervousness.

"Look, Renge, I-I appreciate the-the offer, but I can't-we can't…I mean…ugh"

"Oh come on! I'm not going to try anything that either of us doesn't want to do already!"

"W-what? Renge?"

"It's decided! Come on!"

Renge grabbed Haruhi's arm and dragged her to her room on the second floor of the resort.

As soon as the door was opened, Renge threw Haruhi into the room, turned and locked the door behind her. Haruhi landed on the floor near the fireplace that was lit, giving off the only source of light in the room. Haruhi's backside was hurting a little from the fall.

"Ow! Renge! That kind of hurt!"

"Sorry, Haruhi! I'm just so excited! I've been wanting to be alone with you for so long…"

Renge stopped and sat on the ground next to Haruhi, close enough to see into her eyes.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there, Haruhi? I can see it in your eyes."

Haruhi quickly looked down, a blush of shame staining her face.

"Renge, I'm not-I'm not who you think I am."

Renge looked puzzled at this.

"I think your Haruhi, just Haruhi. What's wrong with that?"

Haruhi laughed a little at this, relaxing a bit before lying on the ground completely, letting the shirt pull tight against her chest.

"I guess you're right. It's not like you wanted to try doing anything…perverted to me like the twins would like to, right?"

A full red blush took over Renge's face. She looked away from Haruhi and in doing so, noticed her shirt was pulled tight across her body, revealing a figure that was not all entirely male.

_It's a trick of the light. That's all. Haruhi is most assuredly a guy. A guy. If he's not, then that would be mean I've been crushing on a girl this entire time. _

Shaking her head, Renge took a few breaths to steady herself before turning back to Haruhi who had her eyes closed.

"Haruhi, you're-you're not a-a girl, are you?"

Haruhi's eyes shot open and she bolted into a sitting position to look at Renge.

"What makes you say that?"

Renge pointed her shaky finger at Haruhi's chest and then she realized that her shirt was still a bit tight and was showing her small breasts.

Haruhi's face was beet red. She turned and tried to cover herself but it didn't help. Renge knew. She knew and she still didn't say anything. Both girls stayed like that for several minutes, both trying to wrap their heads around this sudden revelation.

Finally, Haruhi took a deep breath to steady her rapid heartbeat, swallowed hard to clear her throat and spoke with an unsure voice.

"I-I'm s-sor-sorry, Renge. I'm sorry I lied to you. To everyone. I thought it would be better once you knew, but now I just feel so…so sorry that I kept this from you. I hope you can forgive me."

Renge looked at Haruhi, shook her head and looked out the window to the night sky.

"The boys know, right? They know that you're a girl?"

Haruhi nodded her head yes.

"Then, why are you still pretending to be a boy?"

"It's a long story. I basically owe the host club money and they said that I could pay off my debt by becoming a host and getting 1,000 customer requests. If they knew that I was here telling you all this they would be so mad right now." Haruhi laughed at this, seeing their angry faces in her mind's eye.

"I don't mind it really. Boy, girl, it doesn't really matter to me; but it does matter to you and to the other girls, doesn't it Renge?"

At this point, Renge snapped out of her daze and started to let anger replace her stunned feeling.

"Matter!? Of course it matters to us! We had this wonderful image of you and the other guys doing male things to each other! Now, come to find out that you are actually a girl pretending to be a guy is just…it's just…"

Renge let her rant end right there because an interesting thought entered her head, one that intrigued her.

"Haruhi…are you and the guys running a reverse harem?"

Haruhi looked at her, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"Of all the things you could ask me at this very moment you as me that?"

"What? It's not like I'm the only student at Ouran to think this. Sure we like to go all moe on the guys in public because we can, but in private we secretly have fantasies that involve one or more of the guys in the host club at one time. So, you gonna tell me or not?"

Haruhi was beside herself with shock. She never, not once, thought of her annoying and intrusive friends in that way before! Ever! The thought had never crossed her mind…until now…

"Re-Renge! I've never, ever thought of them like that! Ever! I doubt any of them even like me like that! Well, maybe Tamaki, but that's beside the point! He thinks of me as his daughter, which is annoying and really inappropriate, but I've never even thought about it!"

Renge was on the ground now, slowly approaching Haruhi who was busy shaking her head from side to side trying to get the image of her friends in that manner out of her mind.

"But you're thinking about it now, aren't you, Haruhi?"

Haruhi was still trying to shake her head free of the images, but was suddenly cut off by the feeling of warm lips pressed to hers.

_Renge is kissing me?! Renge?! This is, this is…kind of sweet…_

Haruhi took her hands from her head and gently put them on Renge's shoulders, leaning into the kiss with her eyes closed. She started moving her hands around her shoulders down her arms and back up, caressing her gently while the kiss deepened.

_Haruhi can kiss! Who knew? Wonder who she was practicing on to get this good…_

Renge broke the kiss and came up for air, looking back at Haruhi who was trying to catch her breath.

"W-where did you learn to kiss like that? Was it one of the boys? Because that was really, really hot!"

Haruhi was still trying to catch her breath and gasping but shook her head no while she tried to regain her composure.

"N-No, no! I'm just…naturally like that, I guess," Haruhi responded, calming herself down enough to talk.

"What is it with your obsession in thinking I'm in some kind of relationship with the guys of the host club, anyway? I've never even thought of any of them like that. The thought is kind of…wrong in a way…" Haruhi said, reaching out to smooth a piece of loose hair behind Renge's ear.

"Besides, with a kiss like that, why would I want to be thinking of the guys right now?"

Haruhi let her hand cradle Renge's face and guided her into another kiss.

_This is wrong! I shouldn't be letting her do this! I was hoping to have one of the guys…but…her kiss is so good…_

One of Haruhi's hands was holding the back of Renge's head while the other hugged her body, bringing them closer together. Renge let out a soft moan, echoed by Haruhi shortly after as both girls fell back to the carpet, now entangling themselves in each other.

Soon, pieces of clothing were being removed in between heated kisses and panting breath, until both lay naked on the ground. They paused for a moment, letting their eyes memorize each other for the first time. Their hands never stopped moving, caressing each other in the firelight glow.

"I've never been with a girl before," Renge said. "I'm not sure where to go from here."

"Neither have I," Haruhi said. "Let's just take it slow for now. If either of us wants to stop, we will stop, ok?"

Renge nodded her head yes and continued exploring Haruhi's body with her hands. Her soft curves felt nice under her fingers. She was so gentle, so sensual, not like a guy at all. This sensation felt so different, so much more than what any male could offer her. Maybe it was because she was a girl and knew how girls liked to be touched. Whatever it was, Renge didn't care. She was loving every minute of it.

Haruhi's fingers glided along Renge's body, drawing little shapes in her sensitive skin. She liked seeing her lover's face flush bright pink with some of her gestures and a deeper red when she touched more private areas. She watched and looked how she reacted and let her body give her clues as to where to touch next. Soon, she had her hand between them, fingers circling her lovers' feminine folds, quietly asking for permission to enter.

Renge couldn't speak, but nodded her head, letting Haruhi's fingers enter.

The first push sent a shockwave through her body, making her arch a little off the ground. Then another joined and started to gently build a rhythm. She was wet, allowing for more fingers to join. Soon, she felt a tongue on her clit and a scream escaped her mouth. The tongue flicked and played on her clit, making her scream and moan while she worked her fingers in and out. She caused more screaming and moaning to escape before her climax came crashing over her and she fell limp to the carpet, trying to gain control of her breathing.

Haruhi kissed Renge up her body, making her way to her lover's lips to claim them for her own. She caught her in between gasps and found her wanting more.

"That-that was *gasp* I never knew *breathe* thank you, Haruhi…" Renge said.

Haruhi chuckled and caressed her face.

"Take your time and catch your breath, Renge. We have all night," she said, kissing her beautiful lips.

Renge nodded her head after she broke the kiss, agreeing with her lover. Haruhi got up and grabbed a bottle of water from a nearby stand. She handed one to Renge and opened one for herself. The water helped them take a break and recover, a welcome break in such a hot room.

"You are amazing, Haruhi! That was…the best experience I've had yet!"

"Just how many have you had?"

A blush came up, but now Renge didn't hide it.

"A few in France, but they were just guys. I never thought a girl would be so…intimate and feel so…right."

Haruhi put her bottle away and came back on the ground next to Renge, feeling the need to touch her.

"I have yet to try it with a guy, just to see if I like that, but this right here with you…this feels right," she said, leaning in to kiss her.

Renge took the lead this time and gently laid Haruhi down on the carpet, her mouth kissing down her neck, collar bone and to her breasts. Haruhi didn't play with her breasts, probably because she didn't know how to, so Renge let her kisses lead her to the soft mounds and to their sensitive peaks. She kissed around her nipple and then finally, took it into her mouth. Haruhi let out a gasp followed by a moan, her head falling back with her eyes closed. She didn't know her nipples were that sensitive!

"Ah! Oh! Renge…yes…just like that…"

Renge massaged her other breast and played with the nipple while she continued her ministrations on the first one. This was fun. Seeing Haruhi squirm under her. She felt a type of pride in the fact that it was her that caused her such pleasure. She smiled, took a small break to look at her lover before moving onto the other breast. Haruhi was squirming so much now that her back was fully arched and her body rubbed Renge in a way that made her wetness almost touch hers.

Renge finally paused her foreplay and let Haruhi calm down enough to where she continued her kissing trail to her the valley between her legs.

_That was fun, but this…this will be interesting…_Renge thought, smiling and teasing Haruhi a little with her tongue before bringing it down to her clit.

She was wet and ready, her juices glistening out of her opening. Renge stuck two fingers in her mouth then played with Haruhi before slowly inserting them. Haruhi moaned and arched her back, grabbing at the carpet and leaving marks with her nails.

_This sensation…this is…like nothing I've ever felt before…_

Renge felt a small barrier with her fingers and withdrew. She sat up then and looked at Haruhi.

"Renge? What is it? What's wrong?"

"You're…you're really a virgin, huh Haruhi?"

"Yeah. I've never done anything like this before. Why do you ask?"

Renge looked over to the fireplace, seeing the logs snap a little and sparks fly.

"I'm afraid if I go any further, your barrier will be broken. It's painful and not pleasant when not done right and I don't have the equipment to do that."

"Your fingers can't be that long, Renge. I'm sure it will be fine…"

"Haruhi, I don't want to hurt you. I'd rather be safe and keep away from that area than hurt you. I like you too much."

Hearing the sincerity in her voice and the concern on her face made Haruhi nod with quiet understanding and sat up, gathering Renge into her arms.

"So, what now? I want to be with you Renge. I just don't know how."

Renge thought about this a little bit, then remembered when she was teasing Haruhi and their clits almost touched when she arched into her.

"I have an idea. Let's see if this works, ok?"

"Ok. I'm willing to try anything with you."

"Ok. Lie back down."

Haruhi's back rested on the carpet while Renge resumed kissing her and teasing her body. She sat at Haruhi's entrance again and teased and flicked her there until she was wet again. Renge played with herself at the same time, making sure she was ready to do what she had an idea for.

She sat up, laid herself back on the carpet and positioned her entrance on top of Haruhi's bending her top leg to not kick her. Haruhi was unsure of what Renge was doing, but when she felt the other girl's wetness meet hers in the middle, all thought was lost in such a slick and fevered meeting. They moved together like that, sliding against each other, each one making the other moan and writhe in ways that they never thought possible.

"AH! Renge! I think…I think I'm going to explode!"

"Let it happen, Haruhi! It's supposed to happen! Yes! Ah! Just like that!"

They both screamed as orgasms came rushing through them, exploding from their joined bodies to mingle with each other. Exhausted, they collapsed onto the carpet, breathing heavily in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"This…this was amazing, Renge! I never knew…I never knew sex could be so good!"

Renge laughed at this and rolled off of Haruhi to grab more water bottles for them both.

"It was my pleasure, Haruhi. I never thought that being with a girl was going to be this good. I may never go back to guys after this," she said, handing her a bottle of water.

"I wouldn't go that far. I'm still a virgin in that sense. I really want to try it and see if I like it before deciding."

She sat up, guzzled the bottle of water and watched the fire crackle in the fireplace.

"As far as birthdays go, this is now the best one I've ever had."

Renge chuckled, moved so she could sit next to Haruhi and give her a hug. She kissed her long and deep.

"Happy Birthday, Haruhi."

THE END


End file.
